


French Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [47]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil doesn’thatethe moustache despite feeling like he really, really should, but it’s time for it to go. Doesn’t mean he can’t have his fun first.A ficlet about reunions and leisure.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	French Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: French Kiss

Phil won’t admit how much the mustache doesn’t bother him. It’s not that he _likes_ it— he’s not crazy. It’s that he knows everything about the dodgy caterpillar squatting on his boyfriend’s upper lip should repel him, and he just doesn’t mind it. It makes him smile, and it helps the he knows Dan has no intention of actually keeping it. 

And it worked for what it was, a vacation stache in France. It even worked for that silly Instagram photo of Dan holding some baguettes. But now he’s home. And it doesn’t exactly work anymore. 

Phil doesn’t _hate_ the moustache despite feeling like he really, really should, but it’s time for it to go. 

Doesn’t mean he can’t have his fun first. 

Dan’s only been back a few hours. He’s showered, changed, curled up on the sofa in his sad pimp blanket. Phil’s torn himself away long enough only to answer the door for takeaway — “Gotta save them from the sight of your fuzz,” he’d teased — and now with bellies full, Phil has one final hunger he needs satiating. 

He tugs on Dan’s shirt to pull him closer; he wants him on top of him, to feel Dan’s warm weight as he hasn’t been able to for far too long. 

Phil kisses him. A quick kiss, a prelude. “You learn anything fancy over there in France?” he says with a grin. 

“What, all the French kissing I was doing over there? On holiday with my family and without my boyfriend?” Dan laughs. 

“Maybe just the French air was enough,” Phil says, “just the atmosphere.”

“Let’s see,” Dan leans forward. He kisses Phil slowly, their lips moulding together in an old familiar way. There is no rush, there’s just this. And it’s good. Then Dan’s tongue traces its way across Phil’s full bottom lip. Phil sighs at the feeling, letting him in, moving his own tongue forward to taste Dan. 

They’re slow, deliberate, indulgent. 

There isn’t the same sort of frantic energy their reunions usually have; they’re just breathing each other in. Making out on the couch like teenagers and feeling zings and sparks and all that good stuff that comes with it. 

They’ll move to the bedroom eventually. They’ll strip each over down eventually and roll to the edge and over. And Dan will shave that awful moustache eventually, probably as soon as they’re finished tonight. But for now, it’s adding to the everything about this moment. And Phil certainly doesn’t hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189614717359/french-kiss) !


End file.
